The present invention relates to digital signatures, and more specifically, to managing digital signatures in interactive documents.
An interactive document such as, for example, an interactive web document (IWD) is a document that includes data and logic for presenting the data to a user. For example, a form may include data fields that may be filled with data by a user. Traditional documents may present the form and allow data entries by the user. The document may be saved with the data that has been entered by the user. An interactive form may include logic such that when the document is opened, the logic presents portions of the form to the user in a sequence. The logic may present different portions of the form to a user depending on the user inputs. A user may enter data into the form, and the data may be saved in the document.
Traditional documents allow a user to apply a digital signature to the form. The digital signature is unique to the user, and is used with an encryption or hashing scheme to prevent the signed document from being altered without invalidating the digital signature.